Happy Musume
Happy Musume (ハッピー娘。; Happy Daughters) is an all girl group under Idol Project They are the first unit to debut under Idol Project. Members Current Members First Generation (2013) *Suzuki Aya (鈴木綾; Cyan,Leader) *Yamaguchi Rise (山口里星; Yellow) *Hinamori Masaki (雛森正樹; Teal,Sub-Leader) *Kaneko Nozomi (金子望み; Hot Pink) Second Generation (2013) *Nugoshiko Maya (纳谷マヤ; Violet) *Sato Riho (佐藤里穂; Coral) *Konno Ai (紺野愛; Lime) Third Generation (2017) *Shimada Tamami (島田珠美; Emerald Green) *Ueda Nagisa (上田渚;Light Pink) Former Members First Generation *Hamura Cuca (羽村クーカ; Orchid) (Former Sub-Leader, graduated July 5, 2016) History 2013 On February 19, UP-FRONT and Tsunku announced the formation of Idol Project and Happy Musume. Each of the girls were found in a talent search and chosen by Tsunku to form the unit. On April 1, it was announced that Happy Musume will hold second generation auditions. On April 7, it was announced that Happy Time would have their debut nationwide tour between the summer and fall. On August 7, Happy Musume added three new members to their line up. The three new members debuted in Happy Musume's fifth single, Dashing Future / Robot Shoujo. 2014 September 21, Happy Musume released their first studio album, "Mottomo Kantan na Konnichiwa, Mottomo Tsuraikoto". 2016-2017: Departures and Additions July 5, 2016, Hamura Cuca officially graduated from both the group and Hello! Project to pursue a career in the pharmaceutical field. February 1, 2017, two new members were introduced to the group: Shimada Tamami and Ueda Nagisa, both being former members of the Hello! Project DIVAS. program. Both members made their debut with the Digital single "Senshi no Sakebi goe" and the group's second album, "Nakimushi no Hangeki". Discography Singles Digital #2017.05.03 Senshi no Sakebi goe (戦士の叫び声; A Warrior's Cry) Major #2013.04.01 Shiawasena toki wa Itsu desu ka? (幸せな時は何時ですか？; What time is happy?) #2013.05.10 WE'RE AT THE TOP! #2013.07.25 Tomboy Revolution / Oiwai no Nikki (Tomboy Revolution / お祝いの日記; Tomboy Revolution / Festive Diary) #2013.09.30 Won't you choose me darling? #2014.03.20 Dashing Future / Robot Shoujo (Dashing Future / ロボット少女;'' Dashing Future / Robot Girl'') #2014.07.09 Koufuku no Tame no Tatakai (幸福のための闘い; A struggle for happiness) #2015.03.09 Sakura no Kaori (桜の香り; The scent of Cherry Blossoms) #2015.08.13 Artist no Unmei (アーティストの運命; An Artist's Destiny) #2015.10.19 Kekka ni Kakawarazu (結果にかかわらず;'' Regardless of the outcome'') #2016.03.07 Me Llamo Me Llamo / Warui Jouken (Me Llamo Me Llamo / 悪い条件; My Name is, My Name is / Bad Terms) #2016.06.16 Kouteki Kenkin / Pink Tears (公的献金 / Pink Tears;'' Public Vengeance / Pink Tears'') #2016.09.22 Ashita wa Watashi no hi de Wanai (明日は私の日ではない;'' Tomorrow isn't my day'') #2017.02.23 Watashi no Yarikata Kesshite nai (私のやり方決してない; I never do it) Albums #2014.09.21 Mottomo Kantan na Konnichiwa, Mottomo Tsuraikoto (最も簡単なこんにちは、最も辛いこと; The easiest hello, the hardest goodbye) #2017.06.30 Nakimushi no Hangeki (泣き虫の反撃; The Crybaby's Counterattack) Photobooks #2013.05.03 Happy Musume Time! Trivia *The member colors were chosen by each girl. *There was supposed to be a sixth member in the first generation, but she declined the offer. *Nugoshiko Maya was originally a part of Up beat Styles!, but dropped the group, then auditioned for Happy Musume. *Their Chinese name is Hèxǐ de piàoliang nǚhái. Category:2013 Debuts Category:Morning Musume Category:Hello! Project Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Happy Musume Second Generation Category:Happy Musume Singles Category:Happpy Musume Albums Category:Happy Musume Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei